Cinema for Peace
thumb|Logo der Initiative Die Initiative Cinema for Peace besteht seit 2002 und macht es sich zur Aufgabe, ein Bewusstsein für die gesellschaftliche und soziologische Relevanz von Filmen zu schaffen sowie den Einfluss von Filmen auf die Wahrnehmung und Behebung von weltweiten sozialen, politischen und humanitären Missständen zu verdeutlichen. Im Jahre 2008 wurde die Initiative von Cinema for Peace, in die Rechtsform einer gemeinnützigen Stiftung überführt. Zweck der Cinema for Peace Foundation mit Sitz in Berlin ist die Förderung des Friedens und der Völkerverständigung durch das Medium Film. Gefördert werden Projekte und Produktionen, die sich mit globalen Themen wie Krieg, Verletzung von Menschenrechten, Armut, Umweltzerstörung, Krankheitsprävention (z.B. Aids) und Gewaltprävention befassen. Die geförderten Filme sollen der Aufklärung in betroffenen Ländern und/oder der Mobilisierung einer breiten internationalen Öffentlichkeit in den Industrieländern dienen. Partner von CINEMA FOR PEACE waren bisher unter anderem die UN, Amnesty International, das Human Right Film Network sowie Luis Moreno Ocampo, der Chefankläger des Internationalen Strafgerichtshof in Den Haag. Die Cinema for Peace Gala Seit 2002 lädt die Cinema for Peace-Initiative einmal im Jahr Mitglieder des internationalen Films und Persönlichkeiten aus Politik, Wirtschaft und Kultur zur Cinema for Peace Gala nach Berlin ein, um sowohl eine Plattform für cinematografisches Engagement für Frieden und Toleranz als auch ein Forum für wohltätige Zwecke und neue Projekte zu schaffen. Ein Programmpunkt ist die Vorführung einer Auswahl cinematografischer Arbeiten, die ein Bewusstsein für Frieden, Menschenrechte und Toleranz schaffen sollen. An diesem Abend werden Filmschaffende, deren Arbeit dazu beigetragen hat die Aufmerksamkeit auf menschliche Belange und Werte zu lenken, mit den CINEMA FOR PEACE-Awards in verschiedenen Kategorien geehrt. Die Gala verdeutlicht, dass die Wahrnehmung unserer Welt maßgeblich von Medien und Bildern geprägt wird. Schließlich kann Film eine besonders wichtige Rolle bei der Darstellung von Ungerechtigkeit, Unmenschlichkeit und Ungleichbehandlung sowie bei der Entwicklung einer Vision von einer besseren Zukunft spielen. Zu den Mitgliedern des Komitees der Gala zählen namhafte Persönlichkeiten wie Catherine Deneuve, Sir Bob Geldof, Joschka Fischer, Sir Christopher Lee oder beispielsweise die Friedensnobelpreisträger Jody Williams und Oscar Arias Sánchez. In den vergangenen Jahren wurde die Veranstaltung unterstützt von Persönlichkeiten wie George Clooney, Robert Altman, Antonio Banderas, Dustin Hoffman, Susan Sarandon, Nicole Kidman, Hilary Swank, Michael Gorbatschow und Leonardo DiCaprio. Charity Bei der Cinema for Peace-Gala werden Hilfsgelder für wohltätige Zwecke gesammelt, die in Zusammenhang mit Themen des Abends stehen. Die CINEMA FOR PEACE-Gala ist gleichzeitig eine international beachtete Charity-Gala. Der Erlös der Gala wurden bislang verschiedenen Projekten, darunter einigen UN-Initiativen, zugeordnet. Beispiele sind: * UNICEF: The United Nations Children's Fund * Amnesty International * UNIFEM: The United Nations Development Fund for Women * Healing the Divide: Völkerverständigung und Flüchtlingshilfe * Motion Picture and Television Fund * Elton John AIDS Foundation * amfAR: The American Foundation for AIDS Research * Leonardo DiCaprio Foundation: Förderung des Umweltbewusstseins * Raisa Gorbachev Foundation: Kinderkrebshilfe und -forschung in Russland Award-Verleihung Durch die Preisvergabe an sozial bedeutsame Filme will Cinema for Peace einen Focus auf wichtige Themen setzen und wertvolle Filme fördern. Demzufolge möchte Cinema for Peace den Einsatz der Filmemacher für Frieden, kritisches Bewusstsein, ethische Werte, Toleranz und interkulturellen Austausch würdigen und fördern. Der Preis berücksichtigt im Gegensatz zu Festival-Awards nicht nur die Qualität der Arbeit, sondern vor allem das soziale Engagement einer Person und den humanitären Wert des Projekts. In diesem Zusammenhang präsentiert Cinema for Peace gemeinsam mit Amnesty International und dem Human Rights Film Network den "International Human Rights Film Award". Seit 2007 vergibt Cinema for Peace zusätzlich einen Preis für Filme bzw. für ein persönliches Engagement von Filmschaffenden im Bezug auf den Umweltschutz. 2009 wurde der erste sogenannte „Green Oscar“ von Friedensnobelpreisträger Michail Gorbatschow an Leonardo DiCaprio für sein jahrelanges Engagement für den Umweltschutz sowie für seinen Film „The 11th Hour“ vergeben. Awards 2010 * Cinema for Peace Award for Most Valuable Movie of the Year für Das weiße BandVgl. dasweisseband.x-verleih.de und Stefan Arndt, Klaus Chatten und Burghart Klaußner, für die Darstellung des Ursprungs von Terrorismus * Cinema for Peace Award for Most Valuable Documentary für The Picture of the Napalm Girl und Marc Wiese, Nick Út und Kim Phúc, für die Porträtierung der Geschichte der Fotografie, welche die Perspektive der gesamten Welt auf den Krieg in Vietnam geändert hat * Cinema for Peace Award for Justice, präsentiert von Luis Moreno-Ocampo ** für Children of War und Bryan Single, für die Darstellung der Reise einer Gruppe früherer junger Kindersoldaten vom Krieg zum Frieden ** für “The Stoning of Soraya M.” und Cyrus Nowrasteh, für die Darstellung der Lebensgeschichte einer Iranischen Frau, welche 1986 zu Tode gesteinigt wurde **für Women in Shroud und Mohammad Reza Kazemi und Farid Haerinejad, für die Erforschung der gewalttätigen Ungerechtigkeit im Iranischen System, vor allem gegenüber Frauen * Cinema for Peace Award for Most Valuable work of a Director/Actor/Producer of the year für Triage und Danis Tanovic, Cedomir Kolar und Sir Christopher Lee, für die Darstellung der Kriegsschrecken * International Human Rights Film Award in cooperation with Amnesty International and the Human Rights Film Network für Tibet in Song und Ngawang Choephel, für die Verbreitung traditioneller Tibetischer Musik und die Darstellung kultureller Repression innerhalb des durch China kontrollierten Tibet * Cinema for Peace Award for Reconciliation für Five Minutes of Heaven und Oliver Hirschbiegel, Liam Neeson und James Nesbitt, für die Darstellung des erfolgreichen Versöhnungsprozesses in Nordirland * Cinema for Peace International Green Film Award für Crude und Joe Berlinger, President Michail Gorbatschow und Leonardo DiCaprio, für die Unterstützung von tausenden Ecuadorianern in einem Gerichtsverfahren gegen den Konzern Chevron und zur Verschmutzung des Ecuadorianischen Amazonasgebietes * Cinema for Peace Honorary Award für As We Forgive und Laura Waters Hinson und für Präsident Paul Kagame von Ruanda, für die enormen Errungenschaften der Regierung und vor allem der Bevölkerung der Republik Ruanda 2009 * Cinema for Peace Award for Most Valuable Movie of the Year für Milk und Gus Van Sant, Bruce Cohen, Dan Jinks, Dustin Lance Black, Michael London und Sean Penn, für die Darstellung eines großartigen Kämpfers für die Rechte der Homosexuellen * Cinema for Peace Award for Most Valuable Documentary of the Year für The Heart of Jenin und Ismael Khatib, Leon Geller, Marcus Vetter, Ulli Pfau und Ernst Ludwig Ganzert, für die Förderung der Versöhnung in Israel und Palästina * Cinema for Peace Award for Justice für Pray the Devil Back to Hell und Gini Reticker, Abigail Disney, Vaiba Flomo und die Frauen von Liberia, für die friedliche Beendigung des Bürgerkrieges in Liberia * International Human Rights Film Award in cooperation with Amnesty International and the Human Rights Film Network für Burma VJ – Reporting form a Closed Country und Anders Østergaard, Lise Lense-Møller, Aung Htun und The Democratic Voice of Burma, für den Einsatz für Frieden und Demokratie in Burma * Cinema for Peace Award for Most Inspirational Movie of the Year ** für The Day After Peace und Jeremy Gilley & Peace One Day, für die Darstellung der Möglichkeit eines Individuums, die Welt zu verändern ** für Menachem and Fred und Menachem Mayer, Fred Raymes, Jens Meurer, Ofra Tevet und Ronit Kertsner für die Darstellung des Schicksals zweier deportierter jüdischer Brüder ** für Valkyrie und Tom Cruise, Bill Nigh, Christian Berkel, Matthias Schweighöfer, Bryan Singer und Philipp von Schulthess, für das Setzen eines Beispiels des Widerstandes gegen Diktatur, Totalitarismus und Faschismus * Cinema for Peace Award for Contribution to the UN-Millennium Development Goals für 8'' und Jane Campion, Gael Garcìa Bernal, Jan Kounen, Mira Nair, Gaspar Noé, Abderrahmane Sissako, Gus van Sant und Wim Wenders für die Thematisierung der 8 UN Millenniumsziele * '''International Green Film Award' an Leonardo DiCaprio für sein Engagement für den Umweltschutz sowie für seinen Film The 11th Hour * Cinema for Peace Honorary Award an Roger Walters für sein Engagement für Frieden, Freiheit und Menschenrechte, illustriert durch das höchst einflussreiche künstlerische Album und den Film The Wall. 2008 * Cinema for Peace Award for Most Valuable Movie of the Year für Persepolis und Vincent Paronnaud & Marjane Satrapi * Cinema for Peace Award for Most Valuable Documentary of the Year für Trouble und Ralf Schmerberg & “Dropping Knowledge” * Cinema for Peace Award for Most Valuable Work of Director, Producer or Screenwriter für Juno und Jason Reitman, Diablo Cody, John Malkovich, Mason Novick, Russel Smith und Lianne Halfon * Cinema for Peace Best Short Film Award für The Spirit und Joseph Fiennes * International Human Rights Film Award in cooperation with Amnesty International and the Human Rights Film Network an Malalai Joya und Enemies of Happiness * Clean Energy Award an Alix Tidmarsh, Sophokles Tasioulis, Alastair Fothergill, Mark Linfield, Nikolaus Weil und Stefan Beiten für Earth * Cinema for Peace Honorary Award an Ben Kingsley für die Darstellung von Simon Wiesenthal, Itzhak Stern in Schindlers Liste und Mahatma Gandhi 2007 * Cinema for Peace Award for Most Valuable Movie of the Year an Clint Eastwood für Flags of our Fathers und Letters from Iwo Jima * Cinema for Peace Award for Most Valuable Director of the Year an Bille August für Goodbye Bafana * Cinema for Peace Award for Most Valuable Actor of the Year an Forest Whitaker in The Last King of Scotland * Pioneer Award an Bob Geldof * International Human Rights Film Award in cooperation with Amnesty International and the Human Rights Film Network für Coca – The Dove from Chechnya von Eric Bergkraut * Cinema for Peace Brehm & V. Moers Talent Grant für I Don`t Feel Like Dancing 2006 * Cinema for Peace Award for Most Valuable Movie of the Year an George Clooney und Grant Heslov für Good Night, and Good Luck * Cinema for Peace Award for the Most Valuable Work of a Director, Producer or Screenwriter an David Yates und Richard Curtis für The Girl in the Café * Cinema for Peace Honorary Award an Michael Winterbottom 2005 * Cinema for Peace Award for Most Valuable Movie of the Year an Terry George, Alex Kitman Ho, Sam Bhembe, Roberto Cicutto und Don Cheadle für Hotel Rwanda 2004 * Cinema for Peace Award for Most Valuable Movie of the Year an John Boorman und Robert Chartoff für Country of My Skull * Cinema for Peace Honorary Award an Lars von Trier 2003 * Cinema for Peace Award for Most Valuable Movie of the Year an Danis Tanovic für No Man's Land 2002 * Cinema for Peace Honorary Award an Istvàn Szabo Künstlerische Arbeit Die Cinema for Peace-Stiftung vertreibt und produziert sozial engagierte Filme, darunter: * 2003: No Man’s Land (Verleih) * 2006: Not the Same Procedure as Every Year – Dinner for All * 2007: Frühstück mit einer Unbekannten * 2008: I don't Feel Like Dancing (ausgezeichnet als Best Short Fiction Film beim GoEast Film Festival in Wiesbaden im April 2008) * 2008: Letter to Anna (von Vaclav Havel 2008 ausgezeichnet mit dem Audience Award beim International Human Rights Film Festival in Prag) Einzelnachweise Quellen * Interview mit Veranstalter Jaka Bizilj auf cicero.de (1. Dezember 2008) * swr.de "Cinema for Peace Award" für zwei SWR-Koproduktionen (10. Februar 2009) * Leonardo DiCaprio Honored By Cinema For Peace (10. Februar 2009) * Preisträger 2010 (20. April 2010) * Human Rights Film Network (20. April 2010) * [http://childrenofwarfilm.com/ Webseite von Children of War] (20. April 2010) Weblinks * http://www.cinemaforpeace.com * http://www.cinemaforpeace-foundation.com Kategorie:Stiftung Kategorie:Film en:Cinema for Peace